Quer Ficar pra sempre comigo?
by LauraHazza
Summary: Ela só queria achar uma nova pessoa para esquecer aquele que a havia machucado. Só não esperava que fosse tão rápido assim. Quem imaginaria que a vida fosse assim? Como uma peça de teatro, que se você não luta para ser o protagonista, se torna apenas o figurante. E ele prometera ficar com ela para ser o herói de sua vida. Fanfic no Animespirit e Nyah Fanfiction
1. Capítulo 1

_Anime de Masashi Kishimoto, se não eu teria um harem u.u_

* * *

_Miami, Flórida._

Observando o livro de formandos de sua escola, Hinata teve quase certeza que nunca esqueceria daquela pessoa.

– Mana, está na hora de você ir. - disse Hanabi, passando a mão na frente do rosto de Hinata, tentando fazê-la acordar para o mundo real.

– Ah, Hanabi, não me assuste desse jeito. - falou Hinata, com os olhos maiores que o normal.

– Desculpa...Hinata, você vai se atrasar. - ao notar o olhar curioso de Hinata, Hanabi continuou. - Para a faculdade garota, o avião sai daqui meia-hora, é melhor você correr.

Hinata olhou para a irmã tentando assimilar as palavras da garota e quando se deu conta, praticamente pulou do sofá para pegar suas malas e chaves. Deu um abraço na irmã e um rapido beijo na bochecha de seu pai. Praticamente jogou-se dentro do carro.

– Merda, vinte e cinco minutos.

Acelerou o carro cada vez mais. Tinha pouco tempo para chegar ao aeroporto e, para piorar, o trânsito não estava muito bom naquele dia.

_Em casa_

– Ainda não entendo por que ela escolheu uma universidade a mais de 2000km de casa. - disse Hanabi, soltando um muchocho. Iria morrer de saudades de sua irmã.

– Não reclame Hanabi, sua irmão apenas está fazendo o que quer, não discuta suas escolhas. Se ela estiver errada sobre isso, ela vai perceber. - replicou Hiashi, passando a mão pelo cabelo da filha mais nova.

– Ah! Espero que seja logo então. - respondeu Hanabi, rindo da careta do pai. - E não adianta me olhar desse jeito, você quer mais do que eu.

– Bem, é claro que eu queria minha filha casa, do meu lado, junto comigo e essas coisas, mais ela já é adulta, sabe o que quer. - disse o homem, mostrando total confiança na filha mais velha.

– Bem, se for assim, quando _eu_ for a faculdade, vou voltar para as minhas origens, vou para o Japão. - disse Hanabi, recebendo um tapa na cabeça. - Ai! - assustou-se, ficando com um enorme bico.

_Toronto, Ontário_

A faculdade estava com o campus cheio, praticamente todos os alunos estavam lá. Alguns o Uzumaki conhecia, outros nunca havia visto na vida. Avistou os amigos e correu para perto deles.

– E aí Sasuke, Gaara, Ino e Sakura? - perguntou, com um sorriso enorme.

– Arf! Estavamos bem até você chegar. - respondeu Sakura, começando a andar e ignorando totalmente Naruto.

– É, parece que ela ainda não superou o término Sasuke. - falou Ino, colocando a mão no ombro do moreno e logo após no do Naruto. - E você Naruto, acho melhor começar a se acostumar, Sakura está sempre de TPM, coisa que você devia saber, já que a conhece a tantos anos.

– Pois...Epa! Cadê a Naruko? - Naruto olhou para trás procurando a irmã gêmea.

Naruto viu de relance uma garota de cabelos de cor estranha, mais logo a perdeu de vista, pensando ter sido apenas uma imaginação.

– Sasuke...'Tava com saudades. - Naruto virou a cabeça para a frente e viu sua irmã se agarrando com Sasuke, bem, ele devia estar acostumado.

– Eca! Vocês podem fazer isso em outro lugar, sabia?

– Naruto, deixa de ser chato. - disse Ino, agarrando-se ao braço do namorado, que a abraçou ainda mais pela cintura.

– Mais que merda vocês! - o Uzumaki estava sendo praticamente ignorado.

– Oras Naruto, você tem milhares de garotas atrás de você, mas não faz nada para impedir, o que é estranho, pois você sabe muito bem quem é que gosta de você. - disse Gaara, pela primeira vez na vida soltando uma frase inteira. Ao notar os olhares para si, uma veia na testa de Gaara saltou.

– Não se assustem, estou ensinando bons modos para o meu Gaara. - disse Ino, sorrindo com "todas" aquelas palavras de Gaara.

Naruto riu da careta de Gaara e observou o campus. Nada havia mudado, pelo menos pra ele. Olhando mais a frente, viu de relance, novamente, a garota de cabelos estranhos. Ele estava acostumado com aqueles cabelos, mais ele nunca tinha visto daquela cor. Tinha o verde de Fuu, o rosa de Sakura, o azul claro do nerd da faculdade, o cabelos vinho de Honoka e o prata de Kakashi, mas nunca um azul-marinho e, estranhamente, o cabelos estava praticamente brilhando.

– Que engraçado! - exclamou sem perceber.

Naruko olhou para onde o irmão olhava e viu a garota de cabelos azulados. Era muito bonito o cabelo, para falar a verdade.

– Naruto, pobre da garota, mal entrou na faculdade e você já fique a olhando desse jeito. - disse sorrindo, mas desfez o sorriso ao ver que o irmão não havia tido nenhuma reação.

– Você a conhece? - perguntou Naruto, curioso.

– Ah! Quem não sabe que ela passou na prova de entrada da faculdade com 100% de aprovação. - disse, começando a rir da cara que o namorado fez. - Ora Sasuke, não a culpe por ter tirado 5% a mais que você.

– Tá, pera aí. O Choujurou tirou 99% na prova, o que quer dizer, que ela é mais inteligente que ele, o que quer dizer, ESSA GAROTA É GENIAL! - gritou Ino, recebendo a atenção das pessoas a sua volta.

– Arf! Será que da para parar de gritar? Vou ficar com dor de cabeça desse jeito. - disse Sakura, aparecendo ao lado de Sasuke.

Naruko lançou para a garota um olhar raivoso e Sakura devolveu do mesmo jeito e um sorriso debochado, agarrando-se ao braço direito de Sasuke. Naruko, que não aceitava perder, apenas retrucou.

– Acha que vai me causar ciumes agarrando-se ao braço dele? Qualquer um de longe percebe o nojo que ele tem ao te sentir perto dele, sem contar, que é comigo que ele deita e faz _amor_, não apenas um sexo casual.

Naruto e Ino começaram a rir e Gaara apenas falou:

– Finalmentem, pensava que teria sido eu a dizer que a Sakura é uma puta.

Sakura, que já estava com raiva, olhou para Gaara e sentiu as lágrimas tamparem sua visão. Começou a correr, mas esbarrou em uma menina que estava ali perto e gritou:

– SERÁ QUE DA PARA VOCÊ PERCEBER QUE EU QUERO PASSAR.

– Quer passar? Olha, tem bastante espaço ali. Ah! Mas como estou boazinha hoje, vou deixar você passar para poder chorar a vontade. - a garota deu espaço para Sakura e voltou a andar.

– Amaru, você não deveria tratar as pessoas assim. - disse um garota moreno, abraçando Amaru pela cintura, para logo após seguirem para algum lugar.

Ino olhava para Gaara com os olhos arregalados. Ele nunca fora de falar aquele tipo de coisa, até por que ele achava meio estranho chamar as pessoas de qualquer coisa que não seja idiota. Já Gaara, não parecia nem se importar com isso.

Naruto, que não conseguia parar de rir, segurou-se na árvore devido a dor que lhe atingiu na barriga de tanto rir.

Naruko segurava-se para não rir, maas não resistiu ao notar o sorriso debochado de Sasuke.

– Olha, sinceramente Gaara, você é o melhor. - disse Naruto, batendo com a mão no ombro de Gaara após parar de rir.

Dentro da faculdade

– Hina, você não sabe o que a Amaru fez. - disse Kiba, sentando-se ao lado de Hinata com Amaru, emburrada, em seu colo.

– Hun? Ah! Eu vi, disse para a garota passar e chorar a vontade, parece até que ela foi rejeitada. - disse Hinata, não se importando nenhum pouco.

– VOCÊ NÃO VAI DIZER NADA? - gritou Kiba, assustado com as palavras da garota.

– O que eu posso dizer? É você que tem que cuidar da sua prima, não eu. - voltou a ler o livro pesado que estava em seu colo.

– Você viu aquele loirinho rindo? Aii! Como ele é fofo! - disse Amaru, com os olhos azuis brilhando.

Hinata apenas revirou os olhos e percebeu que não ia mais conseguir prestar atenção no livro.

– Onde está o Shino? - perguntou Kiba.

– Está arrumando as coisas no dormitório. - respondeu Amaru. - E provavelmente se agarrando com a Kagame, só ela consegue fazer ele tirar aquelas roupas.

Kiba bateu a mão na própria testa e falou, com um enorme bico na cara:

– Mas que porra, até o Shino arrumou uma namorada e a Hinata nem ao menos dá bola pra mim.

Amaru viu uma veia saltar na testa de Hinata e colocou a cabeça no ombro do primo.

– Kiba, você sabe muito bem como a Hina é, ela se faz de salame para ser cortada em rodelinha. - disse Amaru, com um sorriso malicioso.

Hinata engasgou-se com a própria saliva, mais replicou:

– Não é isso, é só que...Eu nem te conheço direito Kiba, é a primeira vez que nos vemos em dois anos falando pela Internet, o que você queria? Eu...só não...quero me apaixonar. - os olhos da garota quase, quase, marejaram.

Kiba colocou a cabeça no ombro de Hinata e lhe acaricou a cabeça com a mão direira e com a esquerda rodeou a cintura de Amaru.

– Está tudo bem Hinata, sabe muito bem que eu só tava brincando, sabe por quem eu to apaixonado.

Amaru revirou os olhos e falou:

– Ah claro! Está apaixonado pela...Honoka.

Kiba sentiu as bochechas corarem com a menção do nome da garota e abaixou a cabeça.

– Kiba, sabe falar em _libra_? - perguntou Hinata, curiosa, pois sabia que Honoka nao sabia falar.

– Bem, eu sei sim. Depois que eu percebi que ela era muda, eu...eu aprendi. - respondeu Kiba, ainda mais corado.

– Você tá paracendo a Hinata a um ano atrás. - disse Amaru, passando a rir e ao notar as bochechas coradas de Hinata, debochou. - Essa é a Hina que eu conheço.

Hinata corou ainda mais e pensou, a um ano atrás ela tinha uma razão para ficar daquele jeito.

5 Horas depois:

– CARALHO, para um primeiro dia, essa aula foi bem intensa. - disse Naruto, ao sair da sala acompanhado da irmã.

– É, mas a gente vai estudar muito né? Não podemos perder tempo. - disse a garota sorrindo.

– Uhum! Mais você sabia que vai ter uma festa para o pessoal veterano? - perguntou Naruto, passando os braços pelos ombros de sua irmã. Ela era uns 5cm mais baixa do que ele, talvez essa fosse a unica diferença dos dois.

– Sério? Mas só os veteranos vão? Eu gostaria de convidar a Sari.

– Quem é Sari? - perguntou Naruto, nunca havia ouvido falar daquela garota.

– Ah! Ela é bem legal, mas não se afobe, ela é a namorada do Kankuro.

– Mais ele não é...

– É, mas ela não precisa saber desse pequeno detalhe.

Passaram a rir alto e, para provocar, Naruto deu um bundada na cintura de Naruto, que o fez se desequilibrar, mas após isso revidar. O problema é que ele não viu uma garota passando por ali, fazendo com que a garota caia de quatro no chão, com a bunda virada para ele. _E que bunda_, pensou o Uzumaki.

A garota caida agradeceu a Deus por não estar usando uma das saias que Amaru havia dito para ela usar.

– Naruto, olha o que fez com a garota. Você tá bem? - Naruko perguntou, vendo a garota olhar para trás com um olhar raivoso.

Ela se levantou e olhou para os dois irmãos, idênticos.

– É-é, me desculpa. - Naruto desculpou-se com um sorriso sem-graça e com a mão esquerda coçando a rala barba loira.

A garota, que até então estava com a cabeça baixa, levantou a cabeça e notou os olhos azuis arregalados.

– Oh meu Deus! Você é cega, me descul...

– Eu não sou cega. - a garota falou com a voz tão suave, que Naruko teve certeza que a garota não havia se importado de ter sido derrubada.

Naruko sorriu sem graça e Naruto olhou para a garota. A saia roxa florida, que ia até os joelhos, tinha um tecido suave e voava com o vento que vinha da janela. Meias compridas brancas e uma sapatilha roxa só o deixava ver uma pequena parte da perna da garota. Uma blusa branca, um cachecol lilás e um casaco roxo deixavam a garota de olhos gentis um tanto quanto...inocente?

– Me desculpa, é que seus...

– Olhos? Não se preocupe, é normal. - a garota lançou a Naruko um sorriso pequeno e acenou com a cabeça, voltando a andar.

– Ei, espera, qual seu nome? - perguntou Naruto, percebendo o olhar triste da irmã ao ser ignorado pela pequena morena e ao notar os cabelos azuis-marinho, ele percebeu ser a mesma garota que ele falara a algumas horas atrás.

– Un...é...Tsuche? - Hinata tentou mentir, mas ao perceber uma veia saltar na testa do loiro, resolveu falar a verdade. - Ah! É Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruko sorriu e abanou para a garota que apenas lhe lançou um sorriso gentilm e voltou a andar.

Passados alguns segundos, Naruko falou:

– Uau! Ela é...ahn...sei lá, linda?

Naruto observou a garota que já estava longe e falou:

– Com certeza.

Continuou a olhar para a garota, que antes de virar o corredor lançou-lhe um olhar e um pequeno abano de cabeça, que foi devolvido por um enorme sorriso de Naruto.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, beijo u.u**


	2. Capítulo 2

Anime de Masashi Kishimoto, se não eu teria um harem u.u

* * *

2 Semanas Depois:

– Merda! Eu não consigo me concentrar. – uma voz baixa exclamou atrás de mim e eu não pude evitar e olhei para trás.

Estava na aula de Antropologia e estávamos no meio de um trabalho importante.

Havia uma menina loira atrás de mim. Cabelos compridos com uma pequena franja e olhos violeta. Era bonita, muito bonita na verdade. Chamei-a umas duas vezes, mas ela não pareceu escutar.

– Ei, ei. – chamei novamente e ela pareceu escutar. – Você está bem? – perguntei, vendo que a metade das questões não havia sido respondida.

Ela me olhou e corou levemente com a minha aproximação de seu rosto. Ela até que ficou bonitinha daquele jeito.

– Bem, estou sim. É que eu to há uns 10 minutos em uma só questão e não me lembro. O professor fez essa pergunta na primeira aula, mas eu não me lembro muito daquela aula. – a garota falou de um jeito meigo, mas eu não era tão burro assim. Ela estava jogando charminho e disso eu não tinha dúvidas. – Ah, meu nome é Shion, prazer em conhecer você. – ela deu sorriso "sedutor" e corou.

– Prazer, Naruto. A pergunta 1? – olhei rapidamente para minha folha e depois me voltei para a garota. – O conceito de ciência política? É a relação entre o poder político e a sociedade...

Expliquei para ela algumas questões e depois continuar a responder as perguntar que faltavam.

A sala estava extremamente silenciosa, quando de repente a porta se abriu e uma garota entrou pela porta.

– Senhorita Hyuuga, atrasada como sempre. – falou o professor, com um sorrisinho debochado.

A garota sorriu-lhe gentilmente e corou, ao notar que agora todos a olhavam. Meu Deus! Aquela garota era simplesmente linda de qualquer jeito.

Ainda lembrava-se do dia em que, após empurrar Naruko – que parecia feliz ao ver a garota -, sua irmã acabou empurrando ela. Havia falado apenas uma vez com ela, mesmo que aquela vez não tenha sido uma conversa. E, por incrível que pareça, ela sempre estava atrasada.

– Perdão professor, estava... Ocupada. – sempre a mesma desculpa, ela sempre dizia aquilo.

– Certo certo. Sempre ocupada senhoria Hyuuga, sempre ocupada. Venha pegar o a folha de questões e vá sentar-se. – mas ela permaneceu parada e eu notei seu olhar passar de relance em mim. – Vamos senhorita Hyuuga, você tem apenas meia hora para terminar esse trabalho.

Meia hora? Ela terminou aquele trabalho em 10 minutos e saiu rapidamente da sala, como se aquilo fosse apenas um mero passatempo. Bem, talvez a vida desses geniozinhos fosse chata.

– * - * - * -

Sasuke tinha certeza que estava atrasado para a aula e tinha certeza que ia acabar esbarrando em alguém, de tanto que ele corria. Bem, a segunda certeza aconteceu.

Choquei meu corpo em algo macio e logo a pessoa caiu. Olhei para baixo e notei ser a "garota do Naruto". É ela era bem bonita mesmo, bem mesmo, mas eu preferia loira.

Estendi minha mão e ela aceitou de bom grado, logo estando de pé na minha frente. "Baixinha" foi a primeira coisa que venho em minha mente. Uma cabeça e meio mais baixa do que eu.

– Desculpa por ter trombado em você. – ela falou, tirando-me de meus pensamentos sobre sua altura.

– Ah. – eu estava pronto para me desculpar... – Ta tudo bem, não tem problema. -... Mas resolvi colocar a culpa nela.

A garota deu um sorriso debochado e estendeu a mão pra mim.

– Hinata, prazer.

Apertei a mão dela e me apresentei também:

– Sasuke.

Ela logo voltou a andar, mas sem antes me olhar e falar algo que me surpreendeu:

– Você não devia colocar a culpa nos outro é muito errado da sua parte, mas eu vou deixar essa passar. Tchau Sasuke. – ela voltou a andar e eu cocei a cabeça, um tanto envergonhado.

É aquela garota era perfeita para o Naruto. Iria deixá-lo na linha.

– * - * - * -

– Mãe, não precisa se preocupar, ta tudo bem por aqui. –falava preguiçosamente com a mulher, como se já estivesse acostumado e na verdade, sim, estava totalmente acostumado com aquele interrogatório.

"_Ah, você tem certeza? Eu tive uma sensação hoje e pensei que tivesse acontecido algo. Bem, mas e a Naruko? Ela está bem? Está se esforçando? Estudando bastante? E o namoro com Sasuke? Eles estão bem? Andam brigando muito?_"

Revirei os olhos, cansado, mas mesmo assim respondi as perguntas da dona Kushina.

– É mãe tenho certeza. Não foi nada, não se preocupe. A Naruko ta bem, ta se esforçando e estudando bastante. O namoro ta bom, continuam grudados. Estão ótimos e sim, continuam brigando o suficiente para qualquer um querer fugir de perto deles. – deu um longo suspiro e foi sua vez de fazer perguntas para sua mãe. – E a senhora, ta bem? E o pai? O Nagato? A Konan? O meu sobrinho? As empregadas? A casa? Tsunade? Jiraya? Os cachor...

"_Ta bom, ta bom. Você não precisa debochar. Eu só estou preocupada. Tenho medo que algo aconteça a vo..."_ – a mulher parou de falar assim que ouviu o filho dar um gemido baixo e um suspiro. "_Naruto, você está se masturbando enquanto fala com a sua mãe?_"

Dei uma risada baixa e rouca pelo estresse de minha mãe e mandei a garota continuar com o que fazia, agarrando seus cabelos loiros.

– Não mãe, não to me masturbando, não se preocupe. – respondeu notando que Shion havia dado um risinho.

Ouvi minha mãe suspirar longamente e sabia que ela estava louca para me repreender, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu era homem, também fazia sexo, mesmo que tivesse conhecido a garota hoje.

"_Desisto Naruto, eu não posso mais te falar nada, pois sei que não vai adiantar nada o que eu falar. Eu só queria que você tivesse um relacionamento como a Naruko e o Sasuke, ou até mesmo Nagato e Konan, mas você só quer se divertir. Entendo! Você é homem, gosta de sexo e sei muito bem o porquê das mulheres gostarem tanto de você._" – ela riu com suas próprias palavras e suspirou novamente,

– Olha mãe... – parei de falar por um momento, para tampar o celular e dar um longo gemido ao sentir Shion em cima de mim e passando a cavalgas lentamente. Logo apertei os seios da garota. -... nada contra relacionamentos, sabe, eu até quero ter um, mas, enquanto eu não acho alguém pra mim, eu acho que posso me divertir. – Shion gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto cavalgava mais rapidamente e me fazia ir mais fundo dentro dela.

– Ahh! Como você é gostoso! Uhn, tão gostoso. Me fode tão bem. – Shion gritou, arranhando meu peito, me fazendo dar um gemido mais alto.

"_Naruto... Eu vou desligar o telefone, não quero saber se meu filho "fode" bem ou não. Que menina vulgar. Beijo, boa noite._ – minha mãe desligou o telefone assim que notou que Shion havia dado um grito.

Joguei o celular em qualquer lugar e sentei-me na cama, ajudando Shion a ir mais rápido ainda.

– * - * - * -

Estava sentada em um banco no Campus da Universidade, lendo um livro qualquer. Havia apenas duas pessoas em meu campo de visão. Uma loira, Ino, e um ruivo, Gaara, seu namorado. Os dois estavam de pé em frente ao lago. Beijando-se carinhosamente e às vezes sorrindo calorosamente.

O livro que eu lia até que era interessante, mas observar o casal a alguns metros dali era mais. Eram românticos, nos beijos, e ao mesmo tempo pervertidos, em seus toques. Era bonito e romântico, esbanjavam uma aura feliz, mesmo que o ruivo parecesse ser uma pessoa séria, a loira sempre o fazia dar alguns sorrisos e acariciar o rosto iluminado da garota.

Ouviu seu celular tocar e viu ser de casa. 00h00min, o que eles queriam ligando para ela a essa hora?

– Alô, que... – foi interrompida por uma voz grossa.

– _Hina, Hina aqui é o Neji_. – ele parecia preocupado com algo.

– O que foi? Está tudo bem com você? – perguntei preocupada.

– _Hinata, é o seu pai... Ele estava doente._

Arregalei os olhos e me levantei rapidamente.

– E o que é que ele tinha? – estava com medo da resposta, mas estava preocupada também.

– _Ele... Teve um AVC, está bem agora, não há com o que você se preocupar._ – ele falou, notando minha voz aturdida.

– Como não ficar preocupada? – perguntei, com os dentes cerrados.

Desliguei o telefone e liguei para Hanabi, que me disse que estava tudo bem e não havia com o que eu me preocupar.

– Onde você está agora? Com quem? – perguntei preocupada sobre a estabilidade de minha irmã.

– _Estou com a tia... Quer dizer, a Kurenai. Ela está dizendo que é para você se acalmar e que não há com você se preocupar e eu digo o mesmo, está tudo bem agora._

– Como tudo bem? Como assim? – perguntei, não estava entendendo.

– _Hina, já faz uma semana isso._ – ele falou, como se eu fosse louca.

Arregalei os olhos e desliguei, chegando ao dormitório e soltando um grande suspiro. Neji havia me escondido aquilo, é claro.

– * - * - * -

– Ino, por que é que eu não tenho o seu corpo? – perguntou Naruko, dobrando algumas roupas.

Ino olhou-a curiosa.

– Como assim? – perguntou, fazendo uma cara estranha.

– Tipo, você tem esses peitões e essas coxas grandes e a bunda também, eu não. – respondeu, tocando seus seios médios por cima da camiseta.

– Ora, é só você colocar silicone nos seios, na bunda e nas coxas. – falou, rindo.

– É, aham, vou ver se minha mãe me deixa colocar silicone no clitóris também. – falei, dando um sorriso irônico, fazendo Ino rir e me atirar uma calcinha.

Voltou a prestar atenção na televisão, quando Ino falou:

– Sabe, acho que você não de via se preocupar com isso. O Sasuke ama tudo em você. Ele gosta dos seus seios médios, suas coxas fartas, sua bunda não muito grande... – ela riu, olhando a outra loira carinhosamente. -... Ele gosta do seu corpo, ele gosta da sua personalidade e de seu jeito de ser, não há com o que você se preocupar com isso.

Sorri e falei:

– Eu acho que o Naruto ta precisando de uma mulher.

– * - * - * -

Estava correndo para a sala de aula, quando de relance vi a cabeleira azul-marinho indo na mesma direção que eu.

A segui por um tempo e assim que a alcancei, toquei levemente seu ombro. Ela virou-se assustada e logo após suavizou a expressão do rosto, soltando um suspiro.

– Oi, faz tempo que eu não vejo você.


	3. Chapter 3

Anime de Masashi Kishimoto, se não eu teria um harem u.u

* * *

Aquele não era um dia lá muito legal para Naruko, além de ela ter brigado com Sasuke, de novo, ela havia entrado "naqueles dias", o que significa que quando ela fizer as pazes com o namorado, eles não vão poder "comemorar", coisa que a deixava mais brava ainda.

- Naruko, não seja chata, você sabe muito bem que... – Ino, que estava ao seu lado, começou a falar, mais foi rapidamente cortada por Naruko.

- Oras Ino, Sasuke tem o direito de ficar lá com aquelas "fãzinhas" dele, mas eu não posso nem ao menos ser convidada para sair por um _amigo_. – deu ênfase no amigo e virou a cara, com um enorme bico.

- Naruko, como é? Amigo não convida para sair sabendo que você tem um namorado hiper ciumento, sem contar que você conhece o Sasuke, ele adora provocar você, está sempre debochando, e você sempre acaba caindo na brincadeira dele, tenho certeza que dessa vez, foi a mesma coisa. – Ino riu do bico da amiga, o que a deixou ainda mais brava.

- Não, dessa vez eu não vou pedir perdão, ele é que vai ter que vir atrás de mim, se ele não vir... – Naruko parou de andar e olhou para Ino com uma pensativa.

A amiga apenas chegou perto da mais nova e sorriu carinhosa, Naruko às vezes parecia uma criança mimada.

- Você vai ter coragem de terminar com o Sasuke?

Naruko riu um pouco, Ino é que não estava entendendo.

- Ino, o Sasuke pode ser o cara mais indi... – parou de falar assim que viu uma cena que a fez sorrir abertamente e fez Ino olha-la de um jeito confuso. – Eu... Não... Acredito. – falou pausadamente e apontou para frente.

Ino seguiu seu olhar – e seu dedo – e viu algo meio estranho para seus olhos... Era Naruto, conversando com uma menina morena, e eles pareciam estar se divertindo, pois a garota ria incessantemente. Mais o estranho não era isso, pois se for por ela estar rindo de Naruto, isso era normal, ele fazia até o indiferente Sasuke rir, mais o estranho era Naruto não estar se agarrando com a garota. Sim, Naruto era o garoto mais tarado que ela já havia visto nesse mundo, e também sabia o quanto às garotas gostavam do Naruto, ou melhor, gostavam "daquilo" do Naruto e ela não iria nem comentar do quanto elas diziam do "tamanho da coisa".

Mudando seus pensamentos, passou seu olhar para a garota. Ela era bem mais baixa do que Naruto e tinha um corpo relativamente pequeno, mas notavam-se curvas avantajadas nela. Sem contar que as roupas que ela usava não condiziam com o estilo de garota do Naruto. Um casaco cinza, duas vezes maior que ela, uma saia que ia até os joelhos e usava meias. Pelo que conhecia de seu amigo, e olha que se conheciam a muito tempo, o loiro fazia o tipo de garotas que usavam shortinho e com os peitos a mostra.

- Ele... Não está agarrando ela. – falou baixo no ouvido de Naruko que concordou com a cabeça e abriu um sorriso sapeca.

- Ino, você vai me ajudar a fazer esses dois a ficarem juntos. Ela é perfeita pra ele. – falou a mais nova, que permanecia com o sorriso de quem havia tido uma idéia que não tinha como falhar.

O.O.O.O.O

Ela não conseguia parar de rir. Aquele loiro com certeza daria um ótimo comediante.

- Olha, você daria um ótimo comediante ao invés de político. – falou ela, mais pelo jeito ela havia falado a coisa errada, pois o sorriso dele se desmanchou.

Ele coçou a cabeça em um gesto envergonhado e riu sem-graça.

- Bem, é que, como posso explicar. Eu sempre quis ser engenheiro.

Olhou para ele confusa. Não estava entendendo.

- Não entendo Naruto, como assim?

- Sabe, é que o meu padrinho, ele sempre foi tipo uma inspiração pra mim, sempre alegre, divertido e... Pervertido. – ele riu um pouco antes de voltar a contar. – Ele era político e, em memória dele, eu decidi fazer Ciências Políticas.

Hinata olhou-o de maneira engraçada, mais logo depois tentou achar a coisa correta a dizer para ele, não para consolá-lo, mas sim para fazê-lo entender.

- Eu tenho certeza que... Se ele tivesse vivo, seu padrinho ficaria orgulhoso de você, por você seguir o seu sonho. – Ela falou carinhosamente.

Naruto a olhou gentilmente e passou a mão pelos cabelos preto-azulados e falou:

- Obrigada, por você... Obrigada.

Ela sorriu com as bochechas ruborizadas, enquanto sentia o leve carinho que ele fazia em seu cabelo. A menina tombou a cabeça para o lado e fechou os olhos. Foi quando sentiu uma respiração quente perto de seu rosto.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Naruto com as duas safiras a observando com um sorriso carinhoso. Ela jurou só ter visto aquele sorriso uma vez na vida dela.

Ela sabia o que ele ia fazer. Mas Hinata não queria fugir daquele ato, Naruto a estava embriagando com sua colônia masculina e sua respiração quente.

Naruto viu quando a morena fechou os olhos e foi ai que parou o carinho no cabelo dela e pousou a mão em sua bochecha. Aproximou-se mais da morena e estavam prestes a tocar os lábios, quando...

- Naruto! - ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, o loiro virou sua cabeça para o lado, acompanhado de Hinata.

Os dois observaram uma garota loira de curvas cheias correndo até Naruto, para logo depois beija-lo na frente de Hinata, que apenas arregalou os olhos.

- Amor, onde você estava?

Naruto olhou para Hinata, que sorriu sem-graça e perguntou:

- Você tem namorada? – foi com essa pergunta, que a loira finalmente percebeu a presença de uma outra pessoa ali.

- Sim, ele tem namorada, Shion, meu nome. – a garota olhou-a altiva.

Naruto olhou para a garota de um modo curioso e depois olhou para onde estava Hinata e... Ela não estava mais lá.

O.O.O.O.O

A casa estava cheia, havia poucas pessoas ali, afinal não era uma festa e sim um enterro.

As pessoas vestidas de preto e alguns rostos chorosos eram notados, mais havia uma garota, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, sendo amparada por um homem alto de cabelos compridos.

- Hanabi, não chore, eu estou aqui.


End file.
